Forever
by Ophelia44
Summary: After getting injured badly in a gift game protecting Kuro Usagi, Izayoi is left hospitalized. Now, he's just bored. And Kuro Usagi is left to entertain him.
1. Injury

**Here's my second story. Hope you enjoy! (Thanks for the idea, you know who you are!)**

* * *

><p><em>「<em>_... Yeah. I'll force this guy. This dragon... I'll hold him back...!」_

_Hearing his words, seeing his back, Kuro Usagi's memories of her parents overlapped._

_「__St...op, ah... It's useless...!」_

_He knew. His back showed his resolution. He knew his fate and was determined to face it. Kuro Usagi, on Amalthea's back, desperately reached for Izayoi._

_Izayoi noticed the change in her once tortured expression and forced himself to smile as he shook his head._

_「__... Sorry. That promise to get back your Symbol... Looks like I won't be able to keep it.」_

_For the first time in his life, he spoke words of apology in a straight forward manner. Kuro Usagi cried out, unable to say any words as You and Amalthea restrained her. Though Kuro Usagi was crying and reached out, her hands would not reach him._

She couldn't handle it. She tried to forget, but it wouldn't leave her mind.

"That's it!" She cried as she banged on the door of her room. "Let me out, I can't stay in her anymore! I need to find Izayoi!"

On the other side of the door, a voice was heard, "Sorry, Kuro Usagi, he told us not to come back. Just wait. I-I'm sure he'll be fine..." It was Asuka. Her voice was filled with uncertainty, but she still refused to let Kuro Usagi out.

Kuro Usagi stayed silent. She couldn't do anything...and it hurt. She decided to braid her hair, just as Izayoi did before. She sat next to her mirror; she trembled. She couldn't face herself anymore...she couldn't face _him_ anymore.

"It's all my fault," she muttered to herself, tears streaming down her face. She finished braiding but some strands of hair kept falling out. She took out a bobby pin from her drawer; that's when it hit her. Her escape.

She waited until it became dark and until Asuka went away. Once Asuka left, she took hold of the opportunity. She unlocked the door with the pin and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she reached Izayoi's location.

She trembled. He was unconscious and blood was everywhere. "Izayoi..."

She grabbed on to his arm and dragged him. His blood stained her clothes. His eyes opened slightly.

"K-Kuro U-Usagi...," His voice was weak. She looked at him. Her eyes were heavy and dark from all the crying. "A-Are you okay?"

"Don't ask me that when your basically dying!" She said. "You're going to the hospital!"

"Anything you want, _sexy_," he replied smiling.

"This isn't the time to be teasing me!" She whined. It was silent. "Izayoi?" It stayed silent. She stopped to make sure he was alright. He was hardly breathing. "Izayoi!" Still no response. She rushed him to the hospital.

"Izayoi...don't die on me now!"


	2. Awake

**Hello, here's chapter two! Sorry it's short!**

* * *

><p>"M-mmugh...," Izayoi groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. He felt something warm on his chest. It was Kuro Usagi, asleep. "<em>She stayed with me<em>," he thought smiling.

After feeling something move, Kuro Usagi woke up.

"I-I-Izayoi! Your a-awake!" She exclaimed as she got off his chest. "Anyway, are you alright?" He smirked

"Of course I am, I have a _hot_ bunny girl drooling over me." Kuro Usagi blushed, wiping the drool of her face.

"Shut up...," she mumbled.

"So how long will I be stuck in the hospital?"

"Umm...three weeks and another week stuck in bed..."

"Huh?"

"Izayoi..."

"You expect me to be doing nothing for that long!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You better be planning on staying with me until I heal!"

"Wha-?!"

"Your my only form of entertainment for now, so why not?"

"F-Fine, but n-nothing sexual..."

"I'll try my best," he grinned. She blushed even deeper.

"He looked so cute when your flustered."

"Stop teasing me!" She said as she hit him with her paper fan. She realized what she did and, "I'm Sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm fine."

The door opened and a _sexy_ nurse came in. "Excuse me, ma'am, it's time for his check up." Izayoi looked at her and a bit of desire sparkled in his eyes. Kuro Usagi looked away, unsure if she should leave them...alone...

"A-Ah, please excuse me then," but in her eyes, she was obviously jealous.


	3. Jealousy

**Sorry for being late~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Usagi waited for the nurse to finish checking up Izayoi, her mind filled with different thoughts: "I can't believe that idiot, falling for every girl that's s-s-sexy!" "He probably only cares about me for the same reason..." "Kuro Usagi, snap out of it, it's not like you like him or anything...(LOL tsundere moment)" "I can't believe a person like that was hired to be a nurse!" <strong>

All these different emotions spilled in her mind. And obviously, she's jealous.

~door opens~

Kuro Usagi turns her head to see the nurse walking out. Her face was red. This time, from embarrassment. When the nurse is completely out of sight, she enters the room and closes the door.

"Oi, Kuro Usagi, what took you so long?" Asked Izayoi.

"Nothing..." She mumbled.

"Anyway, have thought of something to entertain me?"

"Why should I?" Her voice had a tint of anger in it.

"Why are getting all worked up?! You agreed to this a minute ago..."

"I'm not getting worked up and I didn't agree to this either. You just keep juking to conclusions!"

Silence filled the room and Kuro Usagi seemed to calm down. Then, Izayoi broke the silence, just like everything else.

" I see..."

"What?"

"Your just jealous."

"IM NOT JEALOUS! WHY WOULD I BE?! ITS NOT LIKE THERES ANYTHING TO LIKE IN YOU, ANYWAY!" Her face was so crimson, it almost looked impossible!

Izayoi chuckled to her reaction. A flustered Kuro Usagi is a more entertaining Kuro Usagi. Then, he smirked, "If your not jealous, then why would you get so angry?"

" I'm not angry! I'm just...," she tried to think of an excuse, " stressed! That's it! I'm stressed!"

"How so? Please further explain."

"I obviously do the most work so I guess it's affecting me..."

"Is this 'work', perhaps, taking a toll on your body?"

"...I guess..."

"How about you turn around so I can give you a massage?"

"No, thanks..."

"I thought you're stressed out, or are you really jealous?"

"N-No! I'm stressed...I just...didn't want to bother you, seeing that your being hospitalized..."

"Good!" He said, smiling happily. That's exactly why Kuro Usagi felt worried. If he's happy, he's probably planning something.

She turned around and Izayoi started massaging her. "Oi, do you have a hair tie?"

"Yeah...here you go..." Kuro Usagi gave it to him. It bothered her that she didn't know what he was planning...

He tied up her hair and after a while, Kuro Usagi finally calmed down. And that's when Izayoi decided to make his move...


	4. A Nurse in Uniform

**Sorry for the really late update...**

**For PinkHugsandKisses143:**

**I apologize, Reader-san. Please forgive me. 3**

**Lots of love,**

**Author-san**

* * *

><p>And that's when Izayoi decided to make his move...<p>

"Kyaa!" Izayoi had slipped off one of Kuro Usagi's sleeves. "Izayoi! What are you doing?!" Kuro Usagi struggled but Izayoi's grip was too strong for her.

"I was thinking...I'd much rather prefer you as my little nurse~" he said smirking, making Kuro Usagi blush.

"W-What if I don't want to be your nurse? And what does s-stripping me have anything to do with this?!" Both of Kuro Usagi's sleeves were pulled down and Izayoi was trying to do the same with the rest of her shirt. Kuro Usagi had different plans, trying to keep her shirt up to cover her chest. Izayoi chuckled.

"Kuro Usagi~ You're so naive! You're going to be my adorable nurse whether you like it or not~"

"And what about the stri-"

"Nurses have to wear their uniform, don't they?" Izayoi had started pull on her skirt. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't handle the embarrassment of having Izayoi see her body and to undress her. But then again, she didn't want him to look at anyone else.

"...Could I at least change without you looking?" She asked softly. Izayoi thought for a bit...

"It's fine, I guess. But only if you take off one piece of clothing in front of me," he answered. Kuro Usagi was flustered for a bit. She was unsure of which piece she should talk off. Then she realized that he had said clothing, which didn't limit to her shirt and skirt.

"Okay...," she said as she started taking off her socks. Izayoi looked pissed.

"Sneaky, aren't you?"

"Not usually. But Izayoi finally have me the opportunity!" She said smiling.

"Izayoi-sama."

"Huh?"

"Call me Izayoi-sama."

"What?! No!"

"Say it."

"No!" He gave her a sharp look.  
>"Fine, I-Izayoi-sama!" Kuro Usagi said blushing.<p>

"Good girl! Now, go get dressed. No one likes a nurse out of uniform," he smiled. Kuro Usagi pouted and went to get dressed.


End file.
